There's a fine line between love and Hate
by Blaze
Summary: BAus: Set after becoming. Angelus goes looking for Buffy who ran away.


Title: There's A Fine Line Between Love and Hate.  
  
Author: Blaze  
  
Email: cordy2k@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but the plot's all mine.  
  
Spoilers: Becoming part two.  
  
Timeline: In between Becoming p2 and Anne.  
  
Dedication: To my friend Katherine because she needed cheering up [she loves Spike and after Crush, she was upset].  
  
Distribution: If you want it, just ask. If you already have permission just take it.  
  
Date completed: 20th April 2001  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: Please, I beg you.  
  
Summary: Willow didn't give Angel his soul back and he never got sucked into the vortex.  
  
There's A Fine Line Between Love and Hate  
  
Prologue  
  
Buffy parried with her sword blocking the blow from Angelus. She looked over her shoulder and saw the vortex opening. Before she knew it, Angelus was kneeled in front of her and her sword raised above her head. "Come on Buff, kill me," Angelus ordered. Buffy hesitated. "You can't, not when your precious Angel is still in me. I don't understand what you see in him. I'm just as good," Angelus stated then corrected himself. "No I'm better." + What is he up to? + She asked herself. She looked over his shoulder and saw the vortex and knew it was time. Buffy raised the sword gain to full height. "Do you know what Buffy? I hate you!" he stated in an even tone. Her sword approached him and ran him though. "But there's a fine line between love and hate." Angelus body was pulled into the vortex, she saw the most unexpected emotion in his eyes, One of love and understanding. Buffy ran out of the mansion and straight to her house, the phrase 'there's a fine line between love and hate' running through he mind. +What did he mean? + She scavenged her room grabbing things here and there and then throwing it untidily into a bag. She scrawled messily onto a piece of paper writing a message to her mother. A bag packed and the letter written she turned her back on Sunnydale and the people in it.  
+/+ Angelus fell to the ground, tired and drained of blood. He tried to sit up but there was a powerful pull on him to sleep so he gave up and drifted off in to a dreamless slumber. "Buffy," he whispered in his sleep.  
+/+ Part One Buffy sat in the flat she'd managed to rent. She had a flat mate as well so that helped. Her job at the café was going well too, she'd been a waitress there for a month and a half. She'd kept mostly to herself but after weeks of nagging from her flat mate/ co-waitress; she'd given in and gone out. Buffy was beginning to live again, but her sleep was always disturbed with nightmares. They always were different, most were of Angel shouting and blaming her for killing him. It was the others that scared her the most. They were of Angelus and her together, she knew it was him, she could tell. The phrase he said before being sucked into the vortex played heavily on her mind. 'There's a fine line between love and hate' all her dreams would end with Angel/Angelus saying it. Buffy tied her hair up and put on her shoes. "Ready?" Asked Buffy's flat mate Elisha. "Yeah." "Come on then." Most nights were the same; Elisha would dress up and give Buffy a hard time about not dressing up. They'd go to the club across the street and dance. Buffy went to the door, where Elisha was already waiting. The left the flat and locked the door. Buffy stopped. "What is it?" Elisha asked. "Where's the lecture?" "I thought I'd leave it, you never listen anyway." Buffy smiled, and the continued on their way.  
+/+ Angelus stepped into the club, looking for her. He was always looking for her. He'd searched from the minute he could. He'd been allot of places the past month, he'd never even thought of coming to LA. He spotted her almost immediately, she was different to what he remembered but he saw her anyway. Her style had changed, no make up graced her face and her clothes were more like something that Willow would wear only with a hint of Buffy. He stalked around the club watching her never taking his eyes of her. Buffy turned around feeling someone watching her, she moved at every angle trying to find the cause of the hairs standing up on the back of her neck. "Hey, Anne," Elisha called. "What?" Buffy asked still distracted. "What's up?" Elisha asked in concern. "I just got this weird feeling." "Oh, are you okay?" "Yeah, can we go?" Buffy asked. "Sure." The two girls left the club and headed for their flat across the park. Angelus followed closely behind. They made it to the middle of the park when Buffy's spider sense started tingling. She quickened her pace and pulled Elisha with her. "What's your hurry?" "I really wanna get home." They made it two more meters before a man dressed in black came out in front of them. "Why," Buffy whispered looking up to the sky. "Excuse me ladies, could you help me I'm looking for Frith drive." "Sorry don't know where that is gotta go," Buffy said. "Buffy what's the matter with you," Elisha asked. "We really need to go," Buffy said trying to push her out of the park. The man followed them. "You sure you don't know?" he asked. "Yes, it's." Elisha was cut off by the man reaching out and grabbing her throat. He knocked Buffy to the ground and she sat there looking up, not seeing what was happening right in front of her. Elisha choked for breath as the vampire brought her closer to his mouth.  
+/+ Part Two Buffy batted her eyes after a cloud of dust landed on her some falling in her eyes. Elisha fell to the floor next to her coughing and spluttering. Buffy pulled Elisha up and steadied her on her feet. "Wha." Elisha said. Buffy looked at the man who killed the vampire and froze in her tracks. "Unhappy to see me?" Angelus asked. "You know him Anne?" Elisha asked still rubbing her neck. Buffy didn't answer her eyes still locked on Angelus. "You've changed, you weren't even going to fight. She would be dead now if I hadn't killed it." Elisha looked really confused, in between trying to deny that she had seen a man turn to dust and hearing another say he killed him was hard to process. "What happened to you?" he asked. "You," she whispered as her eyes began to well. "Anne what's going on?" The two ignored her. "How are you here? I killed you." Elisha gasped. "It only needed blood, if you would have waited seconds longer you would have seen." "But." "I've been looking for you ever since." "To kill me?" she asked. "You know that I couldn't, and you know I'm not him." "I do but." "Anne, what's going on," Elisha demanded in a forceful tone. "I'll tell you later," Buffy told her then turned her attention back to Angelus. "I've been dreaming, you have too haven't you?" "Yes, every night. I knew they were real but it was like I had no control. It was you calling me. Your mind controlled it." "I didn't know you were alive," she whispered. "Why have you looked for me?" "Anne please," Elisha begged. "Elisha, go home. I'll explain later just let me talk to him." "No, you come home and explain now." She looked at him regretfully; "I'll be out in an hour." Angelus nodded and watched her leave.  
+/+ Part Three Buffy left the flat exactly an hour later, she went to the park and stood in the spot they had spoke, but he was gone. "I knew it wasn't real," She whispered. "It was very much real. So how did she take it?" "I don't know I explained then left." "You never got to answer my question?" "Why did you look for me?" "Do you know how much I hate you Buffy? There's this seething fire burning in the pit of my stomach. You're the slayer, my enemy. You made me feel human and for a demon that's worse than death. I hate you with a fiery vengeance." Buffy's watery eyes spilled over. "But, it's like I told you before. There's a fine line between love and hate." Buffy sniffled. He touched her face with his hand, smoothing her hair behind her ear. She leaned into his touch, sighing at the contact. "So as much as I hate and detest you, I love and desire you but you know I'll never be him," he stated. "I don't want you to be," she breathed and he pulled her to him. Their lips brushed and he moved his head to look into her eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I hate you," she stated and he grinned. "I hate you to," he replied before kissing her full on the lips.  
The End 


End file.
